


Lo-Varr (Kid Loki Marvel)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: A short clip with Loki and Noh-Varr. Nothing like the awkwardness of the morning after. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	

"The rest of the our friends wonder about you." Noh-Varr said.  
Loki was laying on the bed face up and dignity down.  
"Yes and Kate still wonders about your ten million sexual partners." Loki shot back.  
"There is no where near that many people on the list of my bed sharing. And how would you happen to know about Kate?" Noh-Varr sat next to him.  
God he missed Kate.  
"I keep tabs on everyone. I was stalking you at Walmart, thats how we met up."  
"You stated that you were only there to buy deodorant and that it was 'funny seeing you here'." Marvel Boy raises his brows.  
His arms crossed as he looked at the god accusingly.  
"You know I lie. A lot. Most of the time. Anyways... Also its gross that you didn't wash your hands in the bathroom at Walmart, as if that place wasn't gross enough." Loki pointed out.  
The green god was relaxing in Noh-Varr's bedroom. Now that Loki was in a body that had a few more years on it, things were changing. Like for instance he was back to rutting. And he wanted Noh-Varr as his first choice. Lucky for him the prestigious Marvel Boy was single and was looking for a good time.  
"I wash my hands every time they are dirty." Wonder boy smirked.  
When they 'ran into each other' Loki had gotten Noh-Varr to tag along with him to the bar. A few drinks in and the dry humping began. Soon enough Loki had started to grope the other man and here is where they ended. A bedroom with two half naked men on the mattress.  
"You haven't even washed your hand after last night. And your hands did some pretty disgusting things last night. If my hands had been in someone else's ass I'd wash them right away." Loki yawned.  
The night before held some interesting memories for the god. Memories mostly of the mattress because thats all he could see with his face shoved down into it. Noh-Varr on the other hand had a nice view of Loki's backside. And he was eager to relive the night again.  
"I like the smell the body gives off after rutting. I will not wash myself for at least another hour." Noh-Varr leaned over Loki, eyes like a cat and inhaled his lover's sweet scent.  
"Your weird."  
"As are you. Also I have a question. You used to talk in a more dignified way. Now everything you say seems so relaxed. I would not be surprised if you used the term 'dude' now." Noh-Varr raised a brow.  
"So Im a little more relaxed now, I've been living in New York lately and staying away from Asgard. The language structure just sorta rubbed off on me. Why, do you hate the way I talk?" Loki popped his hips up when he noticed the other man sneaking peaks at his groin.  
They were both lounging around in their tight little boxer briefs. Noh-Varr kept eyeing Loki like a hunk of meat. So the god put on a show. Pushing his crotch out a bit. Spreading his legs.  
"You have a very nice body." Noh-Varr said, scooting a little closer.  
Setting a hand on the stretched out Loki's tummy.  
"You know I would be willing to go again." He said to Loki.  
"Oh no, I thought you said this morning that it was much to weird to do it with another man."  
"Well maybe if I tried it again I might really like it." Noh-Varr's hand drifted down to Loki's crotch.  
"Mmm. Maybe." The god grinned.  
"Just get on your hands and knees. I am already erect."  
Loki let out a laugh and did as he was told. Dear god, was Marvel Boy awkward.


End file.
